


To the Rescue!

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Rescue!

"I looked."

"Even the convenience stores?"

"They're all out. Something to do with a plant shut down, due to a strike."

"But…surely, there had to have been a surplus somewhere."

"J'onn…"

Flash zipped in on that long-suffering tone from the Bat and almost skidded out. If Daddy Bat and Mama Manhunter were having a spat…or getting ready to, he did not want to be near.

Then he caught a glimpse of J'onn's cookie jar laying open on the table, and had an inspiration of just what was wrong. Quick as he could, which was quite fast, he canvassed the surrounding cities, and snagged a couple of cases' worth of J'onn's favorite cookies.

"Here you go, J'onn," he said as he laid the cookies on the table.

He wasn't sure which made him happiest: J'onn's look of gratitude, or Batman's look of relief.


End file.
